


Experiencing Comfort and Love For The First Time

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Break Up, Choking, Collars, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Trust Issues, Verbal Humiliation, Water Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, Wet Dream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio Kageyama never have good relationships with his family, love life, or friends. But he's lucky that he has a good friendship with Kenma, who he met in high school. Tobio runs into some problems with his relationship and feels trap. His friend finds out and he helps Tobio out and gets him out of toxic relationship. That is when he meets Tooru and Hajime. He instantly fall for them and very surprised that they are going to take him in. So Kenma and Tobio meet up with them at a diner and explains everything. Tobio is surprised about how his relationship is going to be with them and he's more than excited. He finally feel like he belong some where and feel love and safe.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Kageyama Tobio & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (implied), Iwaizumi Hajime & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Kozume Kenma & Konoha Akinori & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma & Konoha Akinori, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio feels trapped in his relationship and he goes to the one person that he knows that will help him. He tells Kenma about his relationship and Kenma promises him that he will help him. Kenma contacts two of his closest friends and tells them about Tobio. They agree to meet Tobio and Tobio is hopeful that they will take him in. At a diner, Kenma helps Tobio break up with Hinata and that is when he is introduced to Kenma friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Once Tobio hears the door slam shut, he slowly sits up and grabs his phone. 

Tobio:

Can I come over?

Kenma:

The door is unlocked

Tobio:

Thx

Tobio quick gets dress and tries to ignore the pain in his lower back and the burn of his raw wrists. He makes sure the coast is clear and rushes over to Kenma's house. He goes in and see Kenma sitting on the couch playing a game. Kenma hears the door shut so he pause his game and looks at Tobio. The younger boy seems really down and looks absolute miserable. 

"What happened?" Kenma asks concern. 

Tobio sits down beside him on the couch and brings his knees to his chest. 

"Hinata," Tobio mumbles. 

"What happened?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio explains to him how he is now in abusive relationship and that he now ties him up when he wants to use him. He goes on to to tell him everything that has been going on and that he feels trap and doesn't know how to get out of the relationship. 

"Tobio stay with me and I'll find you another relationship and a place to stay," Kenna says. 

"Thank you," Tobio says pulling Kenma into a hug. 

* * *

They goes back to Hinata's house and get Tobio's clothes. On the way there, Kenma tells Tobio about these two guys that are really sweet and that he will tries to get Tobio into their relationship. They make it to Hinata's house and get Tobio's clothes and goes back to Kenma's house. 

"You can go lay down and rest and can turn my game off," Kenma says. 

"It's fine, you can still play it," Tobio says laying on the couch. 

He curls up into a ball and Kenma throws a fluffy blanket over him. 

"Okay, I'm gonna call someone and I'll be back," Kenma says grabbing his phone. 

"The person you were telling me about in the car?" Tobio asks looking at him. 

Kenma nods his head and goes to kitchen. Tobio curls up into the blanket and hears Kenma talking but doesn't know what he's saying. Kenma comes bCm a few minutes later and sits by Tobio's head. 

"They said they would love to meet you tomorrow but you have to tell them everything that happened and based what they say, you have to tell them your kinks and fetishes, and tomorrow at the diner we're gonna go to, I will help you break up with Hinata," Kenma says running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"Thank you Kenma," Tobio says. 

"You're welcome," Kenma says grabbing his controller. 

He resumes his game and Tobio watches till his eyes closes and Tobio ends up falling asleep. 

* * *

Tobio wakes up to the smell of bacon. Tobio sits up on the couch and rubs his eyes with his sleeves.

"Here," Kenma says sweetly. 

Tobio looks behind the couch and see Kenma holding a cup of milk to him. 

"Thank you," Tobio says taking the cup. 

"You're welcome, oh, we're leaving around 12 today to meet my friends," Kenma says. 

"Okay, but I got a question," Tobio says turning towards Kenma. 

"What's up?" Kenma asks leaning against the door frame. 

"Are they dating?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kenma asks. 

"No, I just don't want to destroy their relationship," Tobio says. 

"Trust me you won't," Kenma says giving him a smile. 

Tobio returns the smile before turning back around and drinking his milk. When Kenma comes back in, he has two plates full of bacon. He hands one to Tobio and they eat in silence as they watch the show Kenma had on. 

* * *

Kenma and Tobio makes it to the diner ten minutes till noon. They pick a booth in the corner and sits across from each other. Kenma orders their drinks and when he comes back, he gives Tobio his drink and gives Tobio a look. 

"Call him," Kenma says. 

Tobio nods his head and takes out his phone and calls Hinata. He breaks Hinata and with a few harsh words Hinata confesses that he had cheated on Tobio. Through the call, Kenma's friends arrive and heard the whole call. After he ends the call, no one says anything and the taller one goes to the counter to order him and the other one their drinks. Tobio immediately takes a really good liking into them and hoping they will take him. Once the taller one comes back a few seconds later, he sits down beside Tobio. 

"Okay, guys this is Tobio," Kenma says gesturing to Tobio. 

"H-hi," Tobio stutters out. 

"Hey, I'm Hajime," The one sitting beside Kenma says. 

"Yoohoo, I'm Tooru," The one sitting by Tobio says. 

"Nice meeting you two," Tobio says. 

"Same here," Hajime says. 

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," Tooru says. 

Their drinks comes and Kenma makes sure there's no one around them before he locks eyes with Tobio. 

"Okay Tobio, now it's time to tell them everything," Kenma says with serious face.

Tobio nods his head and he tells the two boys everything. They listen and when Tobio finishes, Kenma gets up to get them some more drinks as tells Tooru and Hajime his kinks. When Kenma comes back, Tobio has a small smile on his face. They move on to their lives and Tobio mentions that he constantly thought about becoming a sugar baby. 

"Well Tobio-chan, I have a very good idea for you," Tooru says scooting closer to Tobio. 

Before he can say anything, the waiter comes with their drinks. When she leaves Tooru leans his head down to Tobio's ear. 

"How about you become mine and Iwa-chan sugar baby," Tooru says. 

Tobio blushes and stares at Tooru. 

"What? We're CEOS and we can take very very good care of you," Tooru says defensively. 

"Sorry, I just didn't want to force anyone to spoil me," Tooru says playing with his cup. 

"It's fine, we want to spoil you and all the other stuff," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and takes the hands that are outstretched for him. 

"So Tobio-chan, will you do us the pleasure and please come our sugar baby," Tooru says resting his hand on the back of Tobio's neck gently. 

Tobio looks at them and he let a smile come out and gives them their answer. 

"I would love too," Tobio says quietly. 


	2. Welcome Home Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Tooru shows Tobio his new house and they lay down all the rules for him. Tobio gets comfortable in his new house and he feels himself and actually feel safe. Tooru and Hajime makes sure Tobio is comfortable before they do anything with him. They cook him dinner and gets closer to him throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

After they leave the diner, they goes over to Kenma's house and gather up Tobio's clothes. They take Tobio to their house and Tooru picks Tobio up like a princess and gives him a tour of the house. Tobio giggles and wraps his arms securely around Tooru's neck. Hajime takes Tobio's clothes and takes them to their room. As Hajime finishes putting the clothes up when Tooru walks into their room with Tobio in his arms. 

"And this is your new room," Tooru says. 

"We hope you don't mind that you will be sleeping in here with us," Hajime says. 

"It's fine, I don't like sleeping alone," Tobio says as Tooru gently places him on the ground. 

"You can test the bed out," Tooru says playfully. 

Tobio giggles again and walks to the bed and climbs on top of it. He crawls up to the pillows and lay down in the middle. 

"It's comfy," Tobio says as he face lays on the pillows. 

This time Tooru and Hajime chuckles and watches Tobio on the bed. 

"Well, we're gonna have work to do so you can make yourself at home and explore or whatever you want," Hajime says. 

"We hope you don't mind being alone for two hours or so," Tooru says biting his lip. 

"I'll be fine, and beside I can always take a nap or something," Tobio says sitting up smiling. 

"Okay, you can do whatever and touch whatever you want and we'll be back soon," Hajime says smiling. 

"Okay," Tobio says cuddling up under the blankets. 

* * *

An hour later, Tobio walks around the house and ends up sitting comfortably on the couch in the lounge. He wraps himself in a blanket and watches t.v. and plays on his phone. He ends up falling asleep and get woken up by someone running their hand through his hair. His eyes flutter open and see Tooru leaning over the back of the couch and running his hand through his hair. 

"Sorry for falling asleep," Tobio says sitting up. 

"It's okay, Iwa-chan will be here later, he ended up being brought into a meeting," Tooru says standing up straight. 

"Okay, what do you wanna do now?" Tobio asks. 

"I would love to get to know you more," Tooru says walking around the couch. 

He sits down beside Tobio and Tobio scoots closer to him and rest his head on his shoulder. Hajime comes home forty minutes later and join the other two on the couch. Tobio sits in the middle and feels safe between the two strong pair of arms around him. 

* * *

Tooru and Hajime cooks Tobio favorite dinner as Tobio continues to lounge on the couch. 

"Tobio it's time to eat," Hajime says from the door. 

"Coming," Tobio says getting off the couch and going to the dining room. 

They make small talk as the eat and Tobio feels at home and he's happy about it. He helps with the dishes and hums to the music Tooru has playing in the background. After dishes, they go to the couch and they talk some more and get to know each other some more. Tobio ends up falling asleep Hajime's chest. Hajime smiles as he looks down on the boy asleep against his chest. 

"He's too cute," Tooru says leaning against Hajime. 

"Yes he is," Hajime says tilting his head back so he called look at Tooru. 

Tooru leans in and kisses Hajime before hiding his face in Hajime's neck. 

"We better go to bed before I have to carry two sleepy boys to bed," Hajime says standing up with Tobio in his arms. 

Tooru giggles but get up and follows the other two to the bedroom. Hajime gently places Tobio down and he curls up to his pillow. Hajime smiles and feels Tooru wraps his arms around him. 

"Yeah he's definitely too cute," Tooru says smiling. 

Tooru let Hajime go and they get change and join Tobio in bed. 

* * *

Hajime's alarm goes off and it wakes up Hajime and Tobio. Tobio groans and hides his face more into Hajime's chest. 

"Go back to sleep baby," Hajime says kissing Tobio's head. 

He shakes Tooru awake as Tobio goes back to sleep. 

"Come on, we have a meeting today," Hajime says as Tooru turns away and groans. 

Tobio giggles and slowly opens his eyes and looks up at older boy. 

"You can sleep and Shittykawa wake up," Hajime says sternly. 

Tooru groans but sits up and leans over and kisses Tobio's head. He gets out of bed and Hajime kisses Tobio's head as well before getting up to. Tobio smile and curls back up in bed and slowly goes to sleep. Tooru and Hajime finishes getting dress and walks into the bedroom. They see that Tobio has fallen asleep so they kiss his head and quickly leave. 


	3. Breaking In Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

A couple weeks when they all have free time, Tooru and Hajime decides to break in Tobio. During breakfast, Tobio skips into kitchen with a bounce in his step. 

"Morning," The older boys says as they set the table. 

"Morning," Tobio says sitting at the table. 

They start eating when Tobio decides to speak up. 

"Do you two work today?" Tobio asks as he eats his eggs. 

"No, why?" Hajime says putting down his coffee. 

"Can you break me in?" Tobio says as he looks down and plays with his food. 

"Sure," Tooru says as he picks up his cup. 

Tobio smiles and goes back to eating in a comfortable silence. When they finish, Tooru and Hajime does the dishes as Tobio lays on the couch. He hears them finish up in the kitchen and doesn't expect Tooru to drop on top of him. He let out a grunt which causes Tooru to chuckle. 

"I'm not heavy," Tooru says. 

"No but you're heavier than me, and I don't mean that the mean way," Tobio says. 

Tooru pouts and Hajime chuckles as he sits by Tobio's head. 

"Guess you have a point," Tooru says sitting on his knees. 

Tobio giggles and scoots up till he's sitting on Hajime's lap. Tooru scoots to he's sitting beside Hajime and with Tobio's legs in his lap. They sit in silence and Tobio rest his head underneath Hajime's chin as they watch whatever Tooru had put on. The silence is broken when Hajime's phone starts ringing. He sighs and answers it and turns out it was about work. 

"Send me an email and I'll look over it and send you back feedback," Hajime says as he tilts his head back. 

He ends the call and Tooru let out a whine since he doesn't want to do work. 

"You don't have to help me you know," Hajime says standing up with Tobio clinging onto him. 

"I will I will," Tooru says standing up. 

"You're only saying that cause you're curious and that Tobio is gonna be in there with me," Hajime says walking towards the office.

"Shut up," Tooru says. 

They make their way to the office and sit in their seats and Tobio sits comfortably in Hajime's lap. Hajime and Tooru looks over the email and Tobio can feel them growing annoy. 

"It's not that hard," Tooru says through clench teeth. 

Hajime sighs before sending feedback to the employee. He leans back in his seat and wraps his arms around Tobio's waist. 

"I wonder about people sometimes," Hajime mumbles. 

Tobio tilts his head back and look at Hajime with his wide blue eyes. Hajime smiles and kisses his nose which Tobio scrunches up. 

"Now about we go break in this boy," Hajime says to Tooru. 

"Let do it," Tooru says getting up from his seat.

Hajime secures Tobio in his arms before standing up as well. They make it to their bedroom and Hajime tosses Tobio onto the bed. Tobio giggles as he bounces on the bed. Tooru isn't in here and Tobio is confused. 

"He's getting some toys from the playroom," Hajime says sitting by him on the bed. 

As on cue, Tooru walks through the door with some ropes, blindfolds, and some vibrators. 

"Now if there anything you don't want, you can tell us," Tooru says dropping all the toys onto the bed. 

Tobio sits up and goes through all the items. 

"I like all of these," Tobio says biting his lip. 

Tooru and Hajime smiles as they gently pushes Tobio back onto the bed. Tooru gently grips Tobio's wrists and kisses them before tying them to the head board. Hajime puts the blindfold on Tobio and kisses his forehead before leaning away. Tooru starts kissing down his chest and Hajime gently spread his legs. 

"You're doing good angel," Hajime says grabbing the lube. 

He squirts some on his fingers and warm them up before slowly adding his pointer finger in. Tobio tenses so Tooru sucks on Tobio's nipples as Hajime takes Tobio's dick into his mouth. Tobio moans and relaxes to Hajime starts thrusting his finger in and out of Tobio. When Tobio get used to the finger, Hajime adds his middle finger along with his pointer. He scissors Tobio open before add a third finger. Tobio moans loudly and arch into their touches. Once Tobio is stretch, he pulls his fingers out and leans back. He looks up and see Tooru shoving his tongue down Tobio's throat. 

"Hey babe, I'm gonna put the vibrator in now," Hajime says smiling. 

Tobio spreads his legs wider which Hajime hums in approval. He reaches over and grabs the lube and the vibrator. He lube up the vibrator and slowly shoves it into Tobio. Tobio moans the whole time till Hajime pulls away. He gets on his phone and turns the vibrator on. Tobio starts moaning and thrusting his hips into his air. 

"You look so beautiful like this baby," Tooru says sitting beside Hajime. 

Tobio moans louder and grips the ropes. Hajime reaches forwards and starts jerking Tobio off. Tobio moans and arch into the touch. 

"Please more," Tobio says. 

Tooru and Hajime looks at each other before looking at the boy underneath him. 

"You want us to fuck you?" Tooru asks. 

"Yes," Tobio says. 

"Then Hajime gonna fuck you and I'm gonna fuck that cute mouth, well that is if you're okay with that," Tooru says. 

"I am," Tobio says. 

They hum in agreement and Tooru straddles Tobio's chest as Hajime pulls the vibrator out. Tooru shoves his cock into his mouth as Hajime slides all the way onto Tobio. Both both boys moans and slowly thrust in and out of Tobio till they're slamming into him. Tobio is moaning and trying to thrust back to Hajime's thrusts. It doesn't take long for Tobio to come all over his stomach and Hajime deep I naide of him. Tooru comes down his throat and both boys gently pull out of Tobio. 

"You did amazing baby," Tooru says as him and Hajime cleans him up. 

They change his clothes and cuddle up to him and take a quick nap. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tooru wakes up before the other two due to his phone ringing. He groans and picks up the phone and look at the caller id. He sees that it's his mom so he answers in only to hear bad news. Turns out his grandmother got rushed to the hospital due to her having a stroke. He shots straight up and causes Tobio to plop onto his lap. He looks down and pouts when he realizes he woke up Tobio. 

"Sorry baby," Tooru says running a hand through Tobio's hair as Tobio sits up. 

"It's fine," Tobio says wiping sleep out of his eyes. 

The feel movement beside him and see Hajime sitting up and stretch his arms above his head. Tooru goes back to talking to his mom as he gets out of bed. 

"Is everything okay?" Hajime asks. 

Tooru ends the call before looking at his boyfriends. 

"You two get dress, we're going to the hospital," Tooru says before going to the closet. 

Tobio whines and hides his face in the pillows clearly wanting to go back to sleep. 

"No whining and get dress," Tooru says from the closet. 

Tobio whines again and Hajime let out a sigh and goes to the bathroom. Tooru comes out of the closet with clothes for Tobio. 

"Come here," Tooru says gently grabbing Tobio's wrist. 

Tobio crawls to him and let Tooru dress him. Once Tooru finishes dressing him, Tobio looks down and see Tooru put on a baggy hoodie that belongs to Tooru and sweatpants that belong to Hajime. Hajime gets out of the bathroom and goes to the closet to get change. Tooru goes to the bathroom next and Tobio falls back onto the bed. Tooru comes out a couple minutes later and put on his glass as Tobio decides to fall out of the bed. Tooru looks down at him and Hajime walks out of the closet to look at him. 

"You're definitely not a morning person," Hajime comments as he puts on his hoodie. 

"It's two in the morning, and I didn't go to sleep till one this morning," Tobio says as he gets off the floor and goes to the bathroom. 

While he's in the bathroom, the older boys goes down stairs to get the sleepy boy something to snack on and something to drink. They hear Tobio coming down the stairs so they peek their head around the kitchen. Tobio walks to them and put all his weight against Tooru's body. 

"Are we ready to go?" He asks. 

"Yeah," Hajime says grabbing the snacks and drinks.

They're halfway to the hospital when something dawn on Tobio. 

"This is the first time I'm meeting any of you families," Tobio blurts as he tries to keep his eyes open. 

"We told them about you, and they want to meet you, and go to sleep," Hajime says looking back at Tobio. 

"Noo," Tobio whines as he slouch. 

Hajime just gives him a look and Tooru giggles that he tries to hide in his hand. Hajime looks back at front and watches the snow. When Hajime looks back at Tobio, he sees that Tobio has in fact fallen asleep. 

"Knew he would go back to sleep," Hajime says as he leans back in his seat. 

"Hey Hajime," Tooru says. 

"Yes?" Hajime asks. 

"I'm glad we have Tobio," Tooru says smiling. 

"So am I," Hajime says smiling as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

They make it to the hospital and visit his grandma for a few hours. Tobio, who only slept ten minutes in the car, meets Tooru's family. The instantly love him and say that he's family now. Tobio would have smile if he wasn't trying to stay awake. 

"You know Tobi, you can go to sleep," Tooru says sitting down in the chair beside Tobio. 

"I'm fine," Tobio says shaking his head. 

They sit in silence before Tobio breaks the silence. 

"Can I have some money so I can get-, actually never mind," Tobio says looking away. 

"Tobio, you're our sugar baby, so if there something you want, you need to tell us," Tooru says running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"I wanted milk, or something to drink," Tobio says pouting. 

Tooru smiles and kisses his head before standing up and dragging Hajime off somewhere. While Tobio sits there alone surrounded by Tooru's family, he feels self-conscious. Tooru's nephew walks up to him sit on the left of him and starts talking. 

"You're young, and very very nice, I like you, but how are you? Tooru and Hajime are twenty-six," Takeru says. 

"I'm nineteen," Tobio mutters. 

"Really? I'm not saying it's bad, I thought you were still in high school," Takeru says. 

"It's fine," Tobio says smiling. 

"But now is my uncle and my adopted uncle treating you? Tooru can sometimes be a big jerk and weird," Takeru asks. 

"They treat me very well, and I know he can, but he's never a jerk to me, to his co-workers," Tobio says. 

"Now now I'm not a jerk," Tooru says with a pout. 

"Yes you are don't even try to lie about it," Hajime says giving Tobio the milk he wanted. 

"Thank you," Tobio mutters as he takes the milk. 

Hajime goes to sit beside Tooru's sister but Tobio calls out to him. 

"You can sit here," Tobio says standing up. 

Hajime smiles and sits down before pulling Tobio into his lap. 

"Sleep after you finish your milk," Hajime says sternly. 

Tobio just pouts and drink his milk and rest his head against Hajime's shoulder. 

* * *

Tobio is close to being asleep when the doctor came to talk to them. Takeru didn't want to go back since he wanted to sleep. So Tobio says he would stay on the waiting room with him. 

"Thanks Tobs," Tooru says kissing Tobio's head. 

Hajime kisses his head as well and follows Tooru into his grandma's room. Takeru sits beside Tobio and rests his head against his arm and falls asleep. Tobio just sit there and tries to keep his eyes open. It's getting harder to keep his eyes open but he knows he has to since he is watching Takeru. He looks at Takeru and knows that he has fully fallen asleep. Tobio hears footsteps walking up to him so he looks up and see Hajime. Hajime just smiles and gently picks Takeru up. 

"Stand up for a minute," Hajime says. 

Tobio does what he is told and Hajime takes his seat and sits Takeru back in the seat to his right. He grips Tobio's wrist gently and gently tugs him to his lap. Tobio curls up to him and instantly falls asleep. 

* * *

When Tobio wakes up again, he's back in his bed and he's alone. He groans and grabs his phone and see that it's ten in the morning. Tobio is confuse cause last time he check, it was five in the morning and he was at the hospital in Hajime's lap. 

"We left the hospital around six," A familiar voice says. 

Tobio sits up and see Tooru and Hajime standing in the door. He notices that they're in their work clothes which causes him to pout. 

"You can come with us to work," Hajime says smiling. 

Tobio blushes and makes no move to get out of bed. Tooru sighs and goes to the closet to fine Tobio clothes. 

"Maybe if you're good, maybe we will have fun in the office," Tooru says as he walks out of the closet with jeans, and hoodie, and a long sleeve in his hands. 

"And if we do have fun in the office, we have the floor to ourselves and soundproof walls so you can be as loud as you want," Hajime says grabbing Tobio's clothes from Tooru. 

Hajime gets Tobio dress as Tooru goes down stairs and makes Tobio something to snack on for breakfast. When Tooru finishes making food, the other two boys walks into the kitchen. Tobio eats quickly and finishes his milk before leaving the house with the two older boys. The car ride to their work place is a blur to Tobio. They walk into the office and Tooru introduce Tobio to their receptionist. 

"Keiji, this is Tobio, Tobio this is Keiji," Tooru says. 

"Nice to meet you," Keiji says lightly bowing his head. 

"Nice meeting you as well," Tobio says blowing slightly as well. 

Keiji smiles as Tooru pulls Tobio away so he can meet some more people. Tobio ends up meeting Koutarou, Takahiro, Issei, and Tetsurou. When Tobio makes it to their office, that is on the top floor of the building, he looks around the room. It's spacious with a black desk in the center, black leather couch against one wall, a window wall, shelf for files, and a bookshelf that reaches the ceiling. 

"Like it?" Hajime asks wrapping his arms around Tobio's waist. 

"I really like the window," Tobio says staring at the window. 

"Want us to fuck you against the window where people look up and see?" Hajime suggests. 

"Please?" Tobio asks with a small smile. 

"We will," Tooru says walking to the desk and sitting in the chair and start up the computer to do his work

Hajime sits on the couch and grabs his laptop to start his work. Tobio looks out the window and take in the nice view it gives. Tobio bits his bottom lip and comes to the conclusion he really wanted to be fuck right now. Before he says anything or turn around, someone cages him in. 

"I want to fuck you right now," Hajime rough voice says on his sensitive ear. 

"I want both of you to fuck me against the window right now," Tobio says resting his head against Hajime's shoulder. 

"Oh baby boy, we will," Hajime says biting Tobio's sensitive spot behind his ear. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio collapses into Hajime's arms when Hajime pulls out of him. Tobio looks down and see that's he still haven't cum yet. 

"You're doing good baby," Hajime says as he sits both of them down on the ground. 

Tobio rests his head against Hajime's shoulder and looks up at him. Hajime leans down and kisses his nose before running his hands down Tobio's body to his dick. Tobio spreads his legs as far as he can so Hajime can explore his body more. 

"Such a good baby," Tooru says sitting beside Hajime on the ground. 

"But now it's my turn to fuck you're tight wet hole," Tooru whispers into his ear. 

Tobio shivers and moves so he's on his hands and knees. He looks back at Tooru and bites his bottom lip. 

"Please fuck me," Tobio says. 

Tooru growls and doesn't waste anytime and slams all the way into Tobio's tight heat. 

"Fuck," Tobio screams and collapses onto his forearms as Tooru fucks him roughly. 

"Daddy, harder," Tobio begs as he hides his face into his arms. 

Tooru grips his hair and yanks it up so Tobio is looking out the window. 

"Just think how many people can look up earlier and saw Hajime fucking you against the window," Tooru whispers in his ear which causes Tobio to shiver. 

Tooru locates his prostate and starts abusing that spot till both of them are coming. 

"Such a good puppy," Tooru says resting against Tobio's back. 


End file.
